


Не будешь против моих злых слов и пьяных оскорблений?

by Bat_out_of_hell, fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_out_of_hell/pseuds/Bat_out_of_hell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017
Summary: — Значит, ты хочешь дружить с ним потому, что он так же удручающе разбит, как и ты?— А может я просто скучаю по интеллектуальному стимулированию, Романова. Никогда об этом не думала?Или: Тони Старк ищет, что ещё можно починить.





	Не будешь против моих злых слов и пьяных оскорблений?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [mind my wicked words and tipsy topsy slurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539984) by [CallicoKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallicoKitten/pseuds/CallicoKitten). 



> непрямой сиквел к [этому](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353927) фанфику, но читать можно отдельно

**_"Ты начинаешь с благородной идеи, с чистых помыслов. Затем совершаешь ошибки, идёшь на компромисс."  
— Железный Человек 3_ **

  
  
То, что Пеппер точно уйдет, Тони понимает где-то через час после того, как Соковия падает на землю. Они, вероятно, спасли больше людей, чем убил Альтрон, но цифры всё равно большие. Слишком большие. Тони на автопилоте бродит среди обломков, выискивая тела.  
  
После девятого сентября добровольцы иногда закапывали сами себя, чтобы собаки-спасатели могли найти хоть кого-то живого и не грустили слишком сильно. Теперь Тони их понимает.  
  
Стив заставляет его остановиться. Броня перестала работать, поэтому Тони идёт по земле вместо того, чтобы лететь, копается в обломках чьего-то семейного дома (здесь много детских игрушек, кукол и плюшевых медведей, и каждая встречающаяся игрушка заставляет сердце биться быстрее, потому что в полумраке вечера все они кажутся  _ужасно реалистичными_ ). Стив хватает его за руку.  
  
— Тони, — говорит он мягко, — ты должен остановиться.  
  
Тони хотел бы, чтобы на месте Стива был Роуди. Или Наташа. Или Беннер — но его местонахождение, насколько знает Тони, по-прежнему не известно. Только не Стив, который безуспешно пытается скрыть во взгляде разочарование. (На самом деле, это даже не совсем разочарование: когда Альтрон вырвался на свободу, — когда Тони создал Альтрона, — Стив не выглядел удивлённым. Ни капельки. Стив всегда тепло отзывался о Говарде, но однажды не перестал говорить о нём. Позже Нат рассказала Тони, что Стив прочитал о Манхеттенском Проекте, о том, что во многом он был детищем Говарда Старка, — а Тони теперь составил отцу здоровую конкуренцию. Нет, Стив смотрит на него с жалостью, как на ребенка с коробкой спичек и динамитом, который тот не хочет выпускать из рук, а рядом нет никого, кто мог бы сказать ему “нет”.)  
  
— Тони, — повторяет Стив. — Давай, тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
  
— Он прав, сэр, — говорит ПЯТНИЦА, выводя на экран показатели энергии костюма. — Два процента, сэр.  
  
Тони поддается, роняет кусок гипсокартона и позволяет Стиву вывести себя из обломков к Хеликарьеру, который они используют в качестве базы. Стив передаёт его Нат, хлопает по спине и исчезает, чтобы спасти ещё кого-нибудь.  
  
— Давай, Железный человек, — говорит она одновременно покорно и любяще, — найдем тебе горячей еды или чего-нибудь ещё.  
  
Она ведёт его в маленький конференц-зал с отключенной системой безопасности, в котором кто-то сдвинул столы и стулья к стенам, а на их место поставил аккуратные ряды армейский коек. На одной из них спит Клинт, прикрыв рукой глаза. Девочка, Ванда, лежит на другой спиной к ним — Тони не знает, спит ли она, но ему достаточно и этого.  
  
— Снимай костюм, — твёрдо говорит Нат.  
  
— Серьёзно? Ты хочешь сделать это здесь, в месте, куда любой может войти? Агент Романов, да вы шалунья, — говорит он, выходя из костюма, та закатывает глаза.  
  
Без защиты костюма Тони чувствует себя маленьким и слабым.  
  
— Теперь садись, — командует Нат, показывая на кровать. — Я принесу нам поесть.  
  
Тони садится, массируя виски. Не существует ни одного варианта, в котором всё это не было бы его виной. Если бы он просто притормозил… Если бы послушал Брюса… Он проверяет телефон: ни одного пропущенного звонка. Ни от Пеппер, ни от Брюса. Ни от кого.  
  
— Роудс помогает доставлять нужные вещи, — говорит Нат, когда возвращается, держа в руках две миски с каким-то супом. Она впихивает одну из них ему в руки. — Пеппер не звонила, — добавляет она мягче.  
  
Тони кивает.  
  


***

  
  
Пеппер пытается. Боже, она действительно пытается.  
  
Тони трясется от ночных кошмаров — Пеппер крепко его держит. Она берёт на себя управление созданным Тони Соковинским фондом, выделяет деньги на больницы, и школы, и дома, и психотерапевтов, стоит рядом с Тони на пресс-конференциях и интервью, отвечает на вопросы об Альтроне и его роли во всём этом. (И она спасла его задницу, получив судебный запрет на разглашение информации о том, откуда взялся Альтрон, но это не остановило семьи жертв от попыток подать на Тони в суд. Самое смешное, что он бы отдал им всё, что только мог, — если бы это не утянуло вслед за ним всех остальных.  
  
Он пытается быть лучше. Он пытается  _делать_  что-то лучше.  
  
Он пытается не топить вину в алкоголе.)  
  
Но Тони наблюдает за ней, когда она думает, что никто не видит, когда она невидяще смотрит куда-то вперёд, прижав к губам костяшки пальцев. Тони пытается сказать:  _«Знаешь, ты не обязана оставаться»,_  но вместо этого она слышит:  _«Я — проигрышное дело, не хочу утащить тебя за собой»_. В последнее время Пеппер — покровительница проигрышных дел.  
  
Тони не знает, что будет делать, когда она уйдёт. Он не знает, как будет просыпаться в одиночестве или давать пресс-конференцию, во время которой половина аудитории будет смотреть на него, как на Ад Земной.  
  
Пеппер была его опорой с того самого момента, как ворвалась в его жизнь со своими гладко причесанными хвостиками и туфлями на высоченных каблуках. В их почти-разводе она получит Хэппи. И компанию, конечно.  
  
Они огрызаются друг на друга, проводят целые дни не разговаривая, крича или плача. Иногда Тони напивается и умоляет, умоляет, умоляет её всё исправить, сказать ему, что делать и что говорить. «Речь не о тебе, Тони! — кричит Пеппер. — Тони, погибли люди!», но потом им приходится вставать, умываться, причёсываться, прилично одеваться и идти улыбаться перед камерами.  
  


***

  
  
Пеппер уходит, и из тех, кто мог бы собрать его по кусочкам, у него остаётся только Роуди.  
  
По словам Нат, Брюс где-то в Австралии. Тони знает, что она искала его, беспокоилась — чувствовала, будто в его уходе её вины больше всего.  
  
(Когда Тони плохо, он любит дразнить и подначивать других. Он весьма уверен, что Нат никогда не осуществит свои угрозы, но опять же, ещё несколько месяцев назад он был уверен, что нашёл устойчивую золотую середину в своей жизни. Он был уверен, что Пеппер всегда будет рядом.  
  
Год назад он перестал быть Железным Человеком.  
  
Пару лет назад он был на вершине мира.)  
  
Проблема в том, что хоть Пеп больше и не живёт с ним, больше не является центром его мира, но она всё ещё играет важную роль в его жизни. Она может быть генеральным директором, может украшать обложки модных журналов, проводить собеседования и давать полезные советы —  _«Если приходится пробиваться сквозь стеклянную стену, не тратьте силы просто так. Возьмите осколки и используйте, как нож.»_ , — но Тони всё ещё на первомплане, Тони всё ещё гениальный изобретатель, Тони всё ещё Железный Человек. Пеппер организует для него интервью, стоит рядом, поджав губы, смотрит ему в спину полным жалости взглядом и говорит, положив на плечо ладонь:  _«Удачи, Тони. Не испорти и это тоже.»_  
  
Со времени Альтрона прошло три месяца. Вовлечённость Тони в эти события по-прежнему является популярной теорией заговора, на ютубе даже можно найти трёхчасовые видео на эту тему, вот только многочисленные вопросы пострадавших родителей, партнёров, сестёр, братьев, друзей по-прежнему остаются без ответа.  
  
(В течение трёх недель после событий в Соковии, вся информация была засекречена. Официально, к созданию Альтрона Тони имел самое косвенное отношение. Публике было известно только то, что это был вышедший из-под контроля искусственный интеллект неясного происхождения.)  
  
Тони ухмыляется, смеётся, шутит, а репортёры закатывают глаза или падают в обморок от восторга. Тони возвращается домой и разваливается на части, словно умирающая звезда.  
  
Он пребывает в депрессии, пока Роуди не ловит его и говорит одеться, прекратить жалеть себя и наконец-то сделать хоть что-нибудь. Тони всегда чувствовал себя лучше, когда было, чем занять руки.  
  


***

  
  
У него всё хорошо, — не идеально, но хорошо, — но потом возникает Договор, Зимний Солдат, и…  
  
Тони сам точно не знает, как относится к Стиву. Всю жизнь тот нависал над ним, будто идеал, угроза, забирая всё внимание отца. Когда Тони стал Железным Человеком, кто-то написал статью под названием «Железный Человек: Капитан Америка нового поколения?». Тони перечитывал её снова и снова. Ему всегда казалось, что он должен что-то доказать Стиву грёбаному Роджерсу, а это было как раз тем, за что тот самый Капитан Америка из сказок без раздумий пошел бы в битву, защищал бы, усмехаясь и подмигивая, а девушки штабелями ложились бы у его ног.  
  
Вот только настоящий Капитан Америка выбирает сторону убийцы, — и, ладно, Тони понимает, что Барнс — это не Зимний Солдат, но…  
  
Настоящий Капитан Америка выбирает человека, который выбросил мать Тони из окна (ломая ей позвоночник и три ребра, до неузнаваемости уродуя лицо о дорожное покрытие), разбил лицо отца о рулевое колесо, и уходит, оставляя Тони сидеть у постели своего лучшего друга и смотреть, как рушится его мир.  
  
Пеппер в больнице с Роуди, когда Тони возвращается из Сибири. Она не сомневаясь тянет его в объятия, и Тони буквально тает в них. (Если достаточно сильно зажмурить глаза, то можно притвориться, что этого не происходит.)  
  
— Он спит, — говорит она, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и тут же добавляет: — Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке, — отвечает Тони. — Точнее, нет, я не в порядке и вряд ли когда-нибудь буду, но это нормально.  
  
Пеппер смотрит на него так, будто он серьёзно ранен.  
  
— Всё нормально, Пеп, — повторят он, — Я в…  
  
Он не в порядке. Совсем нет.  
  
— Роуди никогда больше не будет ходить, — выпаливает он, захлёбываясь словами. — Он никогда больше… Я разрушил его жизнь, Пеп.  
  
— Тони, — мягко и устало говорит Пеппер, — ты делал то, что считал правильным.  
  
Тони опускается на продавленный стул, и Пеппер, спустя мгновение, садится рядом.  
  
— Как ты думаешь, я был прав? — тихо спрашивает он.  
  
Пеппер вздыхает.  
  
— Думаю, да, — она откидывает голову на спинку стула. — Честно говоря, Тони, я не знаю. Если я скажу, что Джеймс Барнс должен предстать перед судом, значит ли это, что и ты должен тоже?  
  
Она не хотела этого говорить. Тони знает, что не хотела.  
  
— Он убил моих родителей, Пеп, — очень тихо произносит он.  
  
Пеппер наклоняется к нему, проводя большим пальцем по щеке.  
  
— Я знаю, — мягко говорит она, и  _вот это_  жалит, как укус.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
— Мария показала мне файлы, когда Нат выпустила их в сеть.  
  
Она не произносит  _«Я не говорила тебе, потому что думала, что ты с этим не справишься»,_  или  _«Я не хотела тебя расстраивать»,_  или  _«Я подумала и приняла решение»_ … Но Тони всё равно слышит это.  
  
— Тони, мне очень, очень жаль, — говорит Пеппер, но тот едва замечает эти слова.  
  
В его ушах стоит рёв, который звучит, как падение Роуди, как зернистый шум неработающего телеканала, как опускающийся на грудь щит Кэпа.  
  
Внутри что-то сжимается.  
  
Он плотно закрывает глаза.  
  
— Тони, — умоляет Пеппер, держа его за плечо, — Тони,  _дыши_.  
  


***

  
  
(Пеппер пьяна, и Тони пьян тоже. Всё летит в тартарары, летит с тех самых пор, как Тони надел костюм и сделал спасение мира своим главным приоритетом, — в этом, наверное, скрывается какая-то метафора, но алкоголь уничтожил всё его критическое мышление, а Пеппер кричит:  _«Когда ты уже вырастешь, Тони? Я чертовски устала прибирать твой беспорядок, а тебе плевать! Ты даже не замечаешь! Нельзя просто разбивать вещи на кусочки и ждать, когда кто-то склеит их для тебя!»_  
  
И она уходит, босиком, держа в руке свои туфли на высоченных каблуках.)  
  


***

  
  
Через неделю или около того после несчастного случая с Роуди приходит Мария, и тащит его в постель. К этому моменту в его крови уже наверняка один алкоголь, — да, он спивается, но сейчас ему это вполне позволено.  
  
Правда ведь?  
  
— Меня послала Пеппер, — говорит Мария, очевидно она не в восторге от того, что находится здесь. Как будто всё это было его виной. — Одевайся.  
  
— Не хочу, — бормочет Тони, надавливая на глаза ладонью. Это полная противоположность тому, что ему хотелось бы делать.  
  
— Думаешь, меня волнует, чего ты хочешь, а чего — нет? — спрашивает Мария, смотря на него тем взглядом, который, как предполагает Тони, она использует только для людей, которым собирается снести голову. (Да, он уверен, что она вполне может это сделать, — и к чёрту физику.) — Ты сам заварил эту кашу, Тони, теперь пришло время вести себя как взрослому и всё расхлёбывать, — говорит она и выходит из комнаты.  
  
Тони потирает лицо, спускает с кровати ноги и стонет. Последние несколько дней он провёл, мотаясь между больницей и кроватью, игнорируя свои обязанности и весь остальной мир. Он хватает футболку, которая уже неделю валялась на полу, и проводит пальцами по волосам.  
  
Мария возвращается с кружкой кофе, которую, прежде чем Тони может начать протестовать, быстро сует ему в руки.  
  
— Тебе нужно выступить с заявлением, — говорит она. — У Старк Индастриз падают акции, людям известно только то, что Кэп стал преступником.  
  
— Я не буду проводить пресс-конференцию, — качает головой Тони.  
  
— Тогда дай интервью, — огрызается Мария. — Да хоть видео на ютуб выложи, мне всё равно. Просто скажи, что не поддерживаешь действия Кэпа, и что Железный Человек и Старк Индастриз — это совершенно разные вещи.  
  
Тони скучает по Филу. Тот, по крайней мере, не ненавидел его так открыто.  
  
Возможно, Мария научилась читать мысли, потому что её взгляд смягчается.  
  
— Кэп вытащил остальную часть своей команды, — говорит она. — Он перешёл на тёмную сторону.  
  
— Ты ему помогаешь, — догадывается Тони.  
  
Мария скрещивает руки на груди.  
  
— Послушай, я не встаю ни на чью сторону, и что я думаю, не имеет значения. Я просто делаю свою работу, Тони, и тебе стоит. А теперь одевайся.  
  
Она снова уходит, и Тони фыркает. Насколько  _он_  знает, она работает главой пиар-отдела Старк Индастриз. Не агентом ЩИТа.  
  


***

  
  
Тони дает интервью Кристин Эверхарт. Скорее всего, утром он об этом сильно пожалеет, но Кристин провозгласила сама себя «супергеройским репортёром» и хотя бы  _не во всех_  её статьях его яростно поливают дерьмом. (А ещё она единственный журналист, которого Тони знает по имени.)  
  
Она уговаривает его разрешить ей снимать на камеру. Пеппер приходит, чтобы убедиться, что он не сблеванёт в прямом эфире, или не отмочит чего похуже. Наташа тоже там, и — что очень странно — смотрит на него почти сочувствующе. Или, по крайней мере, не откровенно враждебно. Но это нормально, Тони понимает: он облажался. Много, много раз.  
  
— Так рада снова тебя видеть, — говорит Кристин, протягивая руку для приветствия и фальшиво улыбаясь. Тони прячет руки за спиной.  
  
— А я нет, — отвечает он.  
  
Улыбка Кристин чуть блекнет.  
  
— Значит, вот так?  
  
Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Давай просто сделаем это, ладно?  
  
Стулья из тех, что он просто ненавидит: пытаясь показать Тони меньшим мудаком, чем он есть, Пеппер выбрала два лучших кресла во всей башне и приказала перенести их в комнату, в которой когда-то жил Брюс. Какая-то леди продолжает тыкать ему в лицо кисточкой, пытаясь добиться приличного цвета лица, а Кристин, кажется, вообще притащила с собой на эти съемки небольшую армию.  
  
— #ТимКэп в мировых трендах, — будто назло говорит ему Нат. — А еще #БакиБарнсГерой и #ОнБылПодКонтролем.  
  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я тут разрыдался?  
  
Она дьявольски усмехается. Тони ненавидит себя за то, что заставил её выбирать сторону.  
  
— Ну, #ЯзаСтарка и #СоковианскийДоговор тоже в трендах.  
  
— Итак, — начинает Кристин. — Что последние события значат для Мстителей?  
  
До последней пары вопросов всё идёт довольно легко: она спрашивает о динамике команды, о том, что он знает о Человеке-Муравье, кто такой Паучок, думает ли он, что Ванда представляет опасность для обычных людей. Она задает много вопросов о предстоящем судебном процессе над Земо, уточняет, верит ли он, что подписание Договора могло всё это предотвратить, упоминает Джеймса Барнса и спрашивает, как дела у Роуди.  
  
— В последние несколько дней было открыто много информации о так называемом Зимнем Солдате. Например, мы узнали, что он был ответственен за убийство Джона Кеннеди, а также кое-что, гораздо более личное для вас.  
  
Лежащие на коленях руки Тони сжимаются в кулаки. Пеппер и Наташа стоят за Кристин, за камерами. Он пристально смотрит на неё.  
  
— Кадры ужасают, — говорит она. — Предполагаю, вы их видели.  
  
— Да, — кивает Тони.  
  
— Очевидно, вам тяжело говорить на эту тему, но многие люди задаются вопросом: насколько сильно на ваши действия повлиял факт, что Зимний Солдат убил ваших родителей?  
  
Тони сглатывает.  
  
За плечом Кристин видно, что Пеппер скрестила руки, крепко вцепившись одной в другую.  
  
— На самом деле, я узнал об этом уже после того, как капитан Роджерс вытащил сержанта Барнса из-под стражи. — Он повёл себя как большой мальчик. Пеппер заметно расслабляется. Тони хочется закричать.  
  
Кристин кивает, благоразумно держа нейтральное выражение лица.  
  
— И я предполагаю, что вы являетесь участником движения, которое считает, что сержант Барнс должен предстать перед судом за свои преступления, независимо от того, контролировал он свои действия или нет.  
  
— Думаю, это не мне решать, — осторожно говорит Тони.  
  
Глаза Кристин сверкают, будто она хочет что-то сказать, но тут вмешивается Пеппер:  
  
— Думаю, ваше время закончилось, миз Эверхарт, — говорит она.  
  
Кажется, что Кристин начнет протестовать, но Нат делает шаг вперёд. Кристин фыркает, но тут же улыбается:  
  
— Ну, думаю, у нас уже есть весь нужный материал, — она оглядывается на Тони и встаёт. — Без обид, Тони, я просто делаю свою работу.  
  
Тони неопределённо кивает.  
  
— Какая же сука, — говорит Пеппер, когда Кристин уходит, и кладёт ладонь на плечо Тони. — Хорошо справился. Ты в порядке?  
  
— Конечно, — лжёт Тони.  
  
— Хорошо, потому что нам нужно поговорить о том двенадцатилетнем ребёнке, которого ты втянул в битву в аэропорту.  
  
Вот блядь. Тони уже думал, что эта пуля прошла мимо.  
  
— Ему пятнадцать.  
  
Пеппер скрещивает руки на груди.  
  


***

  
  
— Знаешь, — говорит Наташа чуть позже — Тони провёл два дня, пытаясь создать виджет, который сможет заставить ноги Роуди работать, — подход «Проеби свою жизнь и жди, когда кто-то другой всё исправит» уже давно устарел.  
  
— Полегче с ним, Нат, — просит Роуди с экрана веб-камеры, которую подключил Тони.  
  
— Работаю над этим, — отвечает Тони.  
  


***

  
  
Как и всегда, путь от пункта А к пункту Б для Тони полон фальстартов, неудачных приземлений и перерывов на сеансы удушающей жалости к самому себе. Хотя теперь он даёт себе свободный проход — они с Кэпом, похоже, своим разводом раскололи мир пополам.  
  
Это забавно. Когда Тони создавал бомбы, оружие и химические соединения, способные растопить людям глаза (нет, это он не продавал, большое спасибо), он никогда на самом деле не задавался вопросом, что о нём думает весь остальной мир. Это не имело значения, никогда не имело. С самого детства он играл со своими игрушками, а если иногда ломал их, то рядом были мамочка и папочка, чтобы за ним прибрать. У него всегда была кровь на руках, но Соковия стала чем-то иным. С того момента жизнь казалась одной непрекращающейся панической атакой.  
  
Он вернулся, снова стал лицом Супергероев. Его просят высказаться по политическим вопросам и заставляют мило улыбаться на камеру для Росса, кто-то на Change.Org начал петицию за его арест, а верховный суд всё ещё хочет сделать его технологию Железного Человека доступной для военного использования во всём мире.  
  
Росс прослушивает его телефон и думает, что контролирует использование интернета, потому что убеждён: Тони знает, где скрывается Кэп и его маленькая группа героев.  
  
В основном Тони просто занимается интроспекцией.  
  
Он снова и снова смотрит, как родители в последний раз выходят за дверь.  
  
Смотрит, как умирает Йинсен, как предаёт Оби, — просматривает всё, что пропустил, если бы чаще выходил из мастерской и проводил меньше времени, показушничая на камеры. Но это уже не имеет значения — просто ещё один пункт в длинном списке его провалов.  
  
(«Тебе не идёт жалость к самому себе, Старк, цвет не твой», — говорит Мария.)  
  
Он снова и снова пролетает сквозь дыру в небе, глядя, как умирает.  
  
(«Это кажется нездоровым», — обеспокоенно говорит Вижен.)  
  
Смотрит за Альтроном. Смотрит, как падает Соковия.  
  
(«Я не понимаю, чего ты пытаешься добиться, Тони», — говорит Нат.)  
  
Смотрит на Пеппер. Смотрит на Кэпа…  
  
— Так, это не обсуждается, — говорит Роуди. Он отказался от техники Тони, но всё равно намерен снова научиться ходить, и Тони готов достать ему всё самое лучшее. — Ты не можешь жить прошлым. Надо двигаться вперёд.  
  
— Я двигаюсь вперёд.  
  
— Росс звонил, — откуда-то кричит Нат.  
  
— Видишь? — демонстративно говорит Тони. Роуди качает головой.  
  
— Большой Росс или маленький? — кричит Тони в ответ.  
  
— Маленький.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Роуди, — работа с целевой группой — это…  
  
— Опасно? — предполагает тот. Он и сам не в восторге от целевой группы, но он подписал Договор. Теперь он подневольный человек, — ну, насколько это для него возможно. Большой Росс думает, что Тони помог Кэпу организовать побег из тюрьмы. Может быть, он прав. А может и нет. — Мир должен быть спасён, Роудс. Плохие парни не возьмут отпуск, если ты вышел из строя.  
  


***

  
  
В эти дни трудно быть Железным Человеком.  
  
Тони обнаруживает, что тратит половину своего времени, пытаясь рассчитать опасности случайных взрывов. Как ни странно, это не особо помогает бороться с преступностью.  
  
— Кажется, вы чем-то отвлечены, — говорит Вижен, на очередной тренировке легко надрав Тони зад.  
  
— Может, тебе стоит уйти в отставку, — шепчет на ухо Наташа.  
  
Когда он возвращается в башню, то сбрасывает костюм и кидает шлем в стену.  
  
Когда он закрывает глаза, он видит, как падают здания, как запускается «Иерихон», как Роуди ударяется о землю.  
  
— Что я должен делать, Роуди? — говорит Тони, хотя хочет сказать намного больше. Так чертовски больше, но каждый раз, когда открывает рот, слова куда-то теряются, перемешиваются, или поглощаются той бездной, которая медленно затягивает его. — Я просто…  
  
— Делай то, что всегда делаешь, Тони, — спокойно отвечает Роуди. — Ты найдешь способ всё исправить. Это то, что ты умеешь.  
  
«Ты механик, правильно?» — спросил светловолосый ребёнок, кажется, сотню лет назад.  
  


***

  
  
Примерно в это время наконец объявляется Брюс. В этом смысле, он довольно ужасный друг: Тони уже месяц как не выходит из дома, Роуди может передвигаться с тростью. Где находятся Кэп и остальные всё ещё неизвестно.  
  
— В Нью-Йорке есть человек, — говорит Беннер.  
  
— Только один, Брюс? Ты сильно отстал от жизни.  
  
Брюс нерадостно смеётся.  
  
— Я серьёзно, Тони. Есть человек, и мне кажется, вам, ребята, нужно его проверить. Он вроде как… странный.  
  
— Это ваше профессиональное мнение, доктор?  
  
Брюс игнорирует эту отлично продуманную и весёлую шутку.  
  
— Слушай, о нём действительно стоит узнать побольше. Он помогал Тору. Помнишь все те непонятные отчёты из Лондона и Гонконга? Это о нём.  
  
Тони смутно припоминает, что кто-то из команды Росса упоминал об этом, а Хилл сказала, что отправила людей на расследование.  
  
— Так вот где ты пропадал, да? Без нас тусовался с Тором? Мы больше недостаточно классные для тебя, Беннер?  
  
— Тони, — мягко и любяще обрывает его Брюс.  
  
— Знаю, знаю, тебе нужно пространство, — отмахивается Тони, как будто это его совсем не ранит. Он никогда не понимал, как сильно стал полагаться на Брюса, пока тот не исчез. — Но нам бы совсем не помешала лишняя пара рук, Беннер.  
  
— Я знаю. Скоро увидимся, ладно?  
  
И раньше, чем Тони может сказать ещё что-то, Брюс вешает трубку, — опять же, очень грубо. Тони вздыхает, бросает телефон на стол и гуглит «странный человек Нью-Йорк». Неудивительно, что он почти ничего не находит, — почти ничего, помимо упоминаний людей вроде Сорвиголовы. Ему требуется ещё немного времени (и взлом отвратительно спрятанных Марией файлов нового ЩИТа), чтобы понять, о чём говорил Брюс.  
  
Тони читает имя человека и закатывает глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Тони имел смутное представление, кто такой Стивен Стрэндж, до того, как тот пошёл в Хогвартс или куда-то ещё, где можно получить магические силы. Он не помнил, чтобы они встречались лично, но имел расплывчатое воспоминание о том, как украл пару Стрэнджа на каком-то благотворительном балу, а ещё тот был в списке врачей, к которым они обращались с проблемой Роуди.  
  
Информация в файлах Хилл оказывается очень общей: пара статей об автомобильной аварии, о том, какой позор, что мир потерял одного из самых известных специалистов в его области, и несколько абзацев об его исчезновении. Зато в файле находятся записи с камер наблюдения: вот Стрэндж в Лондоне, а через пару секунд — уже в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Тони снова и снова смотрит видео. Сначала ему кажется, что Стрэндж — кто-то вроде брата Ванды, только ещё быстрее, но потом он отказывается от этой мысли.  
  
Он звонит Хилл.  
  
— Тони, я на работе, — отвечает она, потому что плевать хотела на вежливость. — Что тебе надо?  
  
— Ты скрываешь от нас информацию, Хилл, — говорит Тони. — Росс знает, что ты не сообщила ему о суперчеловеке?  
  
Хилл вздыхает.  
  
— Что ты хочешь знать?  
  


***

  
  
Через полтора часа после встречи со Стивеном Стрэнджем Тони, дуясь, сидит вместе с Роуди в тренировочном зале и наблюдает, как Наташа разбивает манекены. Это удивительно терапевтическое занятие.  
  
— Он такой мудак, — бурчит Тони, и Роуди смеётся. — А ещё упрямый. Боже, Роуди, он такой упрямый.  
  
— Ну, теперь ты понимаешь, что мы все чувствуем, — отвечает тот. Нат ухмыляется через плечо.  
  
— Вы меня обижаете, — бормочет Тони. — Но он могущественный. Он мог бы быть хорошим другом.  
  
— Тогда почему мы отправили на встречу с ним  _тебя_? — спрашивает Наташа.  
  
— Ребят, вы же понимаете, что это я позволяю вам жить тут бесплатно, да?  
  


***

  
  
Кристин Палмер из тех женщин, которыми ещё пару лет назад Тони был бы просто одержим. Первый раз он встречает её в больнице (хотя Роуди настаивает, что это была не встреча, а скорее грубое вмешательство в её жизнь, но Тони никогда и не утверждал, что совершенен. Под присягой, во всяком случае.)  
  
— Тони Старк, — говорит она. К сожалению, она не кажется особенно впечатлённой, но и не кажется взбешенной. Скорее осторожной, немного опасающейся.  
  
— Кристин Палмер, — приветствует Тони. — У вас есть минутка поговорить о господе нашем и спасителе, Стивене Стрэндже?  
  
— Конечно, — она приподнимает бровь. — Я единственный врач в приёмном покое, конечно, у меня есть минутка.  
  
— Ауч. Все стали такими грубыми. Кажется, отъезд Кэпа уничтожил последние толики порядочности в этой стране. Короче, вы же друзья со славным доктором?  
  
Кристин фыркает.  
  
— Не уверена, что «друзья» — это правильный выбор слова.  
  
— Многострадальные знакомые?  
  
Она улыбается.  
  
— Да, это больше подходит. — Звучит сигнал тревоги, и её улыбка исчезает. — А теперь, если вы не ранены, мистер Старк, я вынуждена попросить вас уйти.  
  
Она убегает в сторону, откуда звучал сигнал. Тони фыркает.  
  
(«Всё нормально, — позже говорит он Роуди, — я знаю, где она живёт.»  
  
Роуди качает головой.  
  
«Когда-нибудь ты точно попадёшь в тюрьму, чувак.»)  
  


***

  
  
Как ни странно, Кристин оказывается не особо разговорчивой, когда Тони появляется у неё на пороге.  
  
— Я ему не сторож! — срывается она. — Если волнуетесь о нём, поговорите с ним об этом!  
  
Тони соглашается и отступает. Они больше не видятся, пока Питер не встревает в драку со своей личной немезидой. Тони в отчаянии посылает Вижена украсть её, чтобы она зашила многочисленные раны пятнадцатилетнего парня. Кристин, к счастью, лишь слегка пугается и полчаса кричит на него, но потом Тони делает ей кофе, покупает завтрак, и решает, что между ними теперь всё отлично.  
  


***

  
  
Тор появляется спустя пару недель после того, как Стивен Стрэндж шагает через портал к Тони на кухню так, будто это — абсолютно нормальное действие для человеческого существа. Тор, хоть и не является человеком, использует дверь.  
  
— Тони, — сияет он, — я так рад видеть тебя снова, мой друг. Мне было жаль слышать о том, что случилось со Стивеном.  
  
— Ага, ты и весь остальной мир, приятель, — отвечает Тони. — Брюс сказал, что помогает тебе искать отца.  
  
Тор рассказывает ему, что не всё проходит хорошо. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что Стрэндж, кажется, не очень хорошо справляется со своим прошлым. Тони его понимает, он тоже через это проходил: путь от богатого мудака на вершине мира до человека с реальной ответственностью весьма труден.  
  
— Может быть, тебе стоит поговорить с ним, — в конце концов предлагает Тор. — Я считаю, ему не помешает некоторая поддержка.  
  
— Я предлагал ему поддержку, а он был очень груб.  
  
Тор хмурится.  
  
— Да, иногда он может быть очень грубым. На самом деле, он очень напоминает… — он делает паузу, и Тони вздыхает.  
  
— Не произноси это.  
  


***

  
  
Когда Тони наконец попадает к нему, Стрэндж спит. Тор почему-то не стал упоминать об этом. Может быть, в Асгарде считается нормальным ходить в гости, пока хозяева спят, но у Тони был тяжёлый день, и он был полон решимости. Или упрямства. Чего-то из этого точно.  
  
Стивен развалился на кушетке, — судя по одежде и книге на груди, он заснул, читая. «Я пришёл договориться», — бормочет он во сне.  
  
Тони начинает чувствовать себя по-настоящему навязчивым, когда Стивен задыхается и просыпается. Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы сообразить, где он, но на мгновение — буквально пару секунд — он кажется по-настоящему в ужасе.  
  
(В таком же ужасе был Тони, когда Альтрон вышел из-под контроля; когда он сам нёс ту ракету в космос.)  
  
«Ага», — думает Тони.  
  


***

  
  
Нат помогает ему понять свои чувства:  
  
— Значит, ты хочешь дружить с ним потому, что он так же удручающе разбит, как и ты?  
  
— А может я просто скучаю по интеллектуальному стимулированию, Романова. Никогда об этом не думала?  
  


***

  
  
Тони не очень хорошо умеет заводить друзей.  
  
Зато он отлично притягивает людей на свою орбиту — по необходимости или по работе — и держит их там, пока у них не развивается стокгольмский синдром. (Роуди — удивительная случайность. Тони об этом много думал и пришёл к выводу, что не было никаких причин для Роуди так надолго застрять рядом с ним.) Таким образом, единственное положительное взаимодействие со Стивеном происходит тогда, когда тот почти умирает.  
  
Когда всё закончилось, Тони наблюдает, как Стивен спит. Нет, он не какой-то жуткий сталкер, просто нужно проверять, что тот всё ещё дышит. Тони не до конца понимает появившуюся странную потребность убедиться, что Стивен в порядке, но предпочёл бы не углубляться дальше того, что Стивен — человек, а Тони совершенно не нужно ещё больше крови на своих руках.  
  
Кроме того, он весьма очарован силой Стивена. Он пытается осмыслить то, как Стивен умеет открывать порталы в любое место на планете, — должно быть, это как-то связано с передачей материи, но это не объясняет…  
  
Мыслительный процесс обрывается, когда из разрежённого воздуха прямо перед ним выходит пожилой китаец.  
  
— Стрэндж? — рявкает он и удивлённо моргает, увидев Тони.  
  
— Э-э, привет, — говорит Тони. — Это вы, Дамблдор? Где ваша борода?  
  
Человек взыхает.  
  
— Отлично, ещё один. Где Стрэндж? Он жив?  
  
— Прямо за вами, — показывает на кровать Тони.  
  
Человек облегчённо выдыхает и снова поворачивается к Тони.  
  
— Он в порядке?  
  
— Да. Точнее, будет в порядке. По крайней мере, мы на это надеемся, мистер…?  
  
— Вонг.  
  
— Вонг, — повторяет Тони. — Мистер Вонг? Вонг — это первое имя? Или просто «Вонг», как Бейонсе или Тор? Хотя у Тора может быть фамилия, просто я забыл. А, ещё есть Вижен! Ну давай, помоги мне понять.  
  
Вонг смотрит на него.  
  
— Поразительно, — качает он головой. — Стивен силён, он оправится от того, что Карл Мордо сделал с ним.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — говорит Тони. — Это многое объяснило.  
  
Вонг кивает.  
  
— Передай Стивену, когда он проснётся, что Око в безопасности.  
  
И он уходит.  
  
Спустя какое-то время Стивен возвращается в сознание.  
  
— Карл… — бормочет он. Из контекста Тони выяснил, что так зовут парня, который пытался его убить.  
  
Стивен вскакивает на ноги раньше, чем Тони успевает что-нибудь сказать, но тут же заваливается на бок.  
  
— Полегче! — вскакивает Тони, подставляя руки. (Но, честно говоря, если Стивен будет падать, он его точно не удержит).  
  
— Где… — пытается сказать Стивен.  
  
— Мы потеряли твоего дружка, — говорит Тони. — Но пожилой китайский джентльмен заскочил и попросил передать, что Око в безопасности, что бы это ни значило.  
  
— Вонг.  
  
— Да, он. Он очень грубый. Тебе нужно найти более приятных друзей, Стрэндж.  
  
Стивен слабо кивает. Он смотрит на руки и сгибает пальцы, но тут же вздрагивает, как от боли.  
  
Он выглядит потерянным.  
  
— Тебе нужно сесть, — говорит Тони, делая шаг ближе. — Яд до сих пор в организме, и Вонг сказал, что понадобится некоторое время, чтобы прошло то, что сделал Волдеморт.  
  
— Волдеморт, — повторяет Стивен, слабо улыбаясь. Он покачивается, и Тони хватает его за руку, с силой толкает на кровать и тут же отходит назад. Он никогда не разбирался в психологии и не умел утешать, а Стивен выглядит так, будто сейчас рассыпется.  
  
— Господи, Карл, — бормочет он.  
  
Он начинает дрожать.  
  
— Стрэндж? Ты всё ещё тут?  
  
Стивен, очевидно, совсем его не слышит, потерявшись в мыслях, и это так… знакомо. Тони знает, каково это, когда в груди вдруг не остаётся воздуха, а в голове крутится одна и та же мысль: «ничего и никогда больше не будет хорошо».  
  
— Стрэндж? — говорит он громче. — Не заставляй меня снова звонить Беннеру. Его врачебный такт ужасающ, ты даже не поверишь, насколько это ужасно. — Он сильно сжимает его плечо, пытаясь успокоить.  
  
— Зато ты, — выдавливает Стивен, — я уверен, отличная нянечка.  
  
Тони никогда не был счастливее, обнаружив у кого-то отсутствие элементарных манер.  
  


***

  
  
Он даёт Стивену пару дней, чтобы прийти в себя, а потом снова заскакивает в гости, в дверях сталкиваясь с Вонгом.  
  
Для человека, раза в два выше Тони, Стивен всё ещё выглядит чересчур хрупким, и он закутан, как капуста, — длинные рукава свитера прикрывают ладони. Быстро выясняется, что Тони не хочет, чтобы Стивен присоединялся к Мстителям, Стивен тоже не горит желанием. Тони переводит взгляд на его руки.  
  
— В общем, как у тебя дела? — спрашивает он.  
  
Стивен смотрит на слегка трясущиеся пальцы и осторожно сгибает, стискивая зубы.  
  
— Могло быть хуже, — бормочет он.  
  
— Ага, — соглашается Тони, — ты мог быть мёртв.  
  
Стивен бросает на него осуждающий взгляд.  
  
— Ты понятия не имеешь, каково это, — хрипло говорит он. — Когда твоё собственное тело тебе не подчиняется.  
  
Тони по привычке потирает грудь, место, где когда-то был дуговой реактор.  
  
— О да, конечно, не знаю. Было время, когда магнит в моей груди был единственным препятствием, удерживающим моё сердце от перспективы быть нафаршированным кусочками металла. А потом этот же магнит отравлял меня, и я провёл почти год в уверенности, что скоро умру, — он чуть вздрагивает от воспоминаний. — Не лучшее время, если честно.  
  
Стивен раздражённо смотрит на него. Скорее всего, он ждёт возможности напомнить Тони, что мир не вращается вокруг него, или ехидно заметить, что способ Тони подружиться — полный отстой.  
  
— После Нью-Йорка у меня были панические атаки, — добавляет он, и Стивен хмурится. — Я создал протокол защиты, но он вышел из-под контроля и уничтожил целую страну. На целый год я практически развалился на части.  
  
Он замолкает. Стивен хмурится ещё сильнее.  
  
— Я не знал, — говорит он через несколько мгновений.  
  
— Откуда тебе знать? Я это не рекламировал. «Пять Пугающих Способов, Которыми Тони Старк Разрушил Самого Себя» — не та статья на Buzzfeed, которую люди будут рваться читать. — Он делает паузу. — Хотя, знаешь, люди, скорее всего, стали бы это читать.  
  
Стивен понимающе кивает и потирает затылок.  
  
— Панические атаки?  
  
— Ага. Они полный отстой, да?  
  
Стивен кивает, отворачиваясь.  
  
— Я… — он с силой сжимает свои трясущиеся руки. — Я чувствую себя таким бесполезным. Если Мордо вернётся…  
  
— Если твой злой колдун вернётся, мы будем рядом, чтобы помочь, Стрэндж.  
  
Стивен смотрит через плечо.  
  
— Спасибо, Старк.  
  
Разговор становится весьма некомфортным, так что Тони меняет тему.  
  
— Ты много спишь? Я однажды не спал семьдесят два часа подряд, было круто. И у меня был приступ паники перед кучей народа в каком-то дурацком ресторане, куда меня вытащил Роуди.  
  
Стивен хмурится.  
  
— Звучит… забавно.  
  
— Можно подумать, что это так, правда? А вот на практике, как оказалось, не особо.  
  
Стивен хмыкает и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Тони думает, что, возможно, он всё-таки смог чего-то добиться своей неожиданной откровенностью. Но нет. Всё, что произносит Стивен, это:  
  
— Если вы закончили, мистер Старк, то у меня ещё много дел.  
  


***

  
  
Тони наконец-то научился находиться в одной комнате с Пеппер без риска, что кто-то из них (в основном, будем честными, он сам) разрыдается. Естественно, он тут же злоупотребляет этим замечательным фактом, заскакивая к Пеппер на работу: она как раз заканчивает обсуждать сделку с «Пим Текнолоджи». По каким-то причинам очень злая на Тони Хоуп Ван Дайн тут же встаёт и выходит из кабинета, громко стуча каблуками.  
  
— Должно быть, сейчас мой отец от отвращения пытается вырваться из могилы, — заявляет он.  
  
Пеппер рада его видеть, но отчаянно старается не показывать этого.  
  
— Что ж, когда он придёт сюда, я с удовольствием отправлю его к сыну, который отдал его построенную собственными руками компанию личному секретарю.  
  
— Все вокруг стали такими шутниками, — бормочет Тони. Пеппер улыбается. — Папа будет на седьмом небе, что за его детку несёт ответственность такой открытый и начитанный человек, как ты.  
  
— Тони, я уже минимум год не несу за тебя ответственности, — она криво усмехается. — Видел, как я тут всё переделала?  
  
— О да, это очень… — он замолкает, падая в кресло напротив Пеппер. — Хэппи заставил меня надеть бейдж. Меня! Пеп, я уже не знаю, чего ждать от мира. Я начинаю думать, что ты ему всегда нравилась больше меня.  
  
— Уверена, что это очень тяжело принять, — говорит она, и возвращается к своему ноутбуку. Но Тони видит, как она улыбается, и понимает: он рад, что год назад она ушла. Он никогда не понимал, что она в нём находила, почему так долго была рядом. Теперь у неё есть шанс на что-то лучшее.  
  
— Не умаляй мою боль, Пеппер, это очень неприлично.  
  
— Неприлично отвлекать меня от работы.  
  
— Прямо как в старые добрые времена! — восклицает Тони. — Скажи же, да? Это мило.  
  
Пеппер смотрит на него и улыбается своей лучшей «я могу сделать так, что ты скатишься в такую дыру, откуда больше никогда не увидишь солнечный свет» улыбкой.  
  
— Тони. Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Мне нужен твой совет, — признаётся он.  
  
Пеппер отрывается от ноутбука.  
  
— Я… э-э… Когда мы были вместе…  
  
— Тони, — прерывает его Пеппер, — если это твоя попытка…  
  
— Нет, — уверяет Тони. — Выслушай меня.  
  
Она наклоняется вперёд, — безмолвное разрешение, — но вдруг Тони забывает все слова. Он не представляет, как выразить всё, что хочет сказать или спросить.  
  
— Когда мы были вместе, как ты заставляла меня говорить?  
  
— Как я заставляла тебя говорить? — медленно повторяет Пеппер. — Честно говоря, Тони, проблемой было заставить тебя замолчать.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чём я. Как ты заставляла меня  _обсуждать важные вещи?_  
  
Пеппер безрадостно смеётся.  
  
— Тони, ты никогда не обсуждал важные вещи. В этом-то и была проблема.  
  
Он вздыхает.  
  
— Да, я понял.  
  


***

  
  
Наташа думает, что его одержимость Стивеном Стрэнджем — это нездорово и самовлюблённо. Роуди, вероятно, просто рад, что Тони проводит время с кем-то кроме него.  
  
Обычно всё проходит как-то так: Тони появляется без приглашения, — Стрэндж в это время спит или чем-то занят, — из-за этого Тони периодически попадает в магические ловушки и оказывается под угрозой расчленения. Иногда Стивен достаточно уставший или расслабленный, чтобы признать, что у него не всё в порядке, но в основном он просто язвит или отмалчивается. Теперь Тони вполне понимает, почему его самого никто не любит: это  _утомительно_.  
  
К тому же, Вонг почему-то решил, что Тони — новая нянька Стивена, поэтому взял привычку появляться в Башне рано утром и просить Тони поговорить со Стивеном о важных вопросах вроде еды и сна.  
  
Через пару месяцев такой жизни Тони возвращается к лучшему решению всех глобальных проблем: алкоголю.  
  
(Нет, это не только попытки заставить Стрэнджа открыться. У Тони была дерьмовая неделя, полная ночных кошмаров, истощения и генерала Росса.)  
  
Тони приходит в Санктум с несколькими бутылками виски на выбор и текилой, на случай, если Стрэндж окажется тусовщиком. Последний раз, когда он был здесь, у Стивена был не лучший день, и он протащил Тони через какие-то другие измерения, чтобы напугать.  
  
( _«Знаешь,_  — сказал Тони, когда вернулась способность мыслить и говорить, —  _вопреки распространенному мнению, я и вправду экспериментировал с психогеникой. Тебе нужно попробовать что-то покруче, Стрэндж.»_ )  
  
Когда Тони врывается в библиотеку, Стивен выглядит слегка извиняющимся, но в целом он из тех высокомерных людей, которые не умеют правильно извиняться. Это, как ни странно, Тони тоже вполне понимает.  
  
— Поднимайся, Стрэндж, — объявляет он. — Мы собираемся напиться.  
  
Стивен внимательно смотрит на бутылки.  
  
— Нет, — категорически говорит он.  
  
— У тебя нет права отказываться, — сообщает ему Тони.  
  
Стивен закатывает глаза и захлопывает книгу.  
  


***

  
  
Как выясняется, пьяный Стивен совсем не весёлый: он относится к людям, которые начинаются жаловаться на жизнь и вспоминать все свои несчастья.  
  
— Мне нужно было сделать больше для поисков Карла, — повторяет он. — Я должен был сделать больше. Я… — он замолкает, одним глотком допивая до дна.  
  
Тони похлопывает его по спине.  
  
— Да, первое правило супергероя: кто-то из твоих близких когда-нибудь попытается тебя убить. У меня это был Оби, у Тора его брат, у Кэпа… похоже, я.  
  
— Я не герой, — автоматически отвечает Стивен.  
  
— Прости, разве ты не спас мир от Ктулху?  
  
— Дормамму, — слабо улыбается Стивен.  
  
— Семантика, — отмахивается Тони.  
  
— Я не дрался с ним, — тихо говорит Стивен. — Я так надоел ему, что он ушёл. Поймал в петлю времени, позволил убивать меня снова, и снова, и снова, пока он не устал. Мне постоянно это снится.  
  
— Он тебя топил? — импульсивно спрашивает Тони. — Это самое худшее. Я был в костюме, и всё равно это было ужасно. — Он старается не думать, как его особняк падал в море, как обломки тащили его вниз…  
  
— Уверен, что он попытался бы, если мог, — отвечает Стивен и делает глоток. — Я убил человека. Несколько, на самом деле, но… Я никогда…  
  
Тони фыркает. Ему не смешно, просто слова Стивена слишком очевидны, но тот, видимо, не понимает.  
  
— Полагаю, что-то столь тривиальное не стало бы беспокоить кого-то вроде тебя, но я дал клятву. Знаешь, я работал в военных госпиталях. Афганистан, Ирак. Нам не разрешали делать предпочтений: солдаты, гражданские, повстанцы, — все получали одну и ту же медицинскую помощь. Я лечил множество людей с осколками в груди, оторванными конечностями, огнестрельными ранениями, и почти все были покалечены с помощью технологий Старка.  
  
Тони закрывает глаза. Стивен пьян, он не имел этого в виду, он не…  
  
— Эй, — грубо говорит он, — это несправедливо, Стрэндж.  
  
— Правда? — огрызается Стивен. Он вскакивает и пинает пустые бутылки на полу. — Я просто… — Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. — Я не просил ничего из этого, — он разводит дрожащие руки, — только хотел… Я никогда не хотел думать о защите мира, а теперь, когда у меня есть силы, я только об этом и думаю. Как я могу сделать всё лучше, быстрее, и эти силы — боже, Старк, если бы ты только знал — они так заманчивы. И я в ужасе, в ужасе, что однажды я сорвусь и стану, как ты.  
  
Тони смеётся. Он думает об Альтроне, о Кэпе, Оби и Киллиане, даже чёртовом Джастине Хаммере. Если бы он не был таким высокомерным мудаком, если бы однажды он просто остановился и подумал… Если бы он допился до смерти в двадцать лет, после смерти родителей, то избавил бы мир от тысяч проблем.  
  
— Я понимаю тебя, Стрэндж. Большую часть времени я тоже не хочу быть мной.  
  
Выражение лица Стивена смягчается.  
  
— Всегда, на самом деле.  
  
Стивен снова садится рядом. Они сидят на полу у него в комнате, как дети, хотя Тони уверен, что в начале вечера ещё был на диване.  
  
— Тони, — говорит Стивен.  
  
Они кратко встречаются взглядами. Тони знает, что наутро точно пожалеет, но что-то мерцает в глазах Стивена, и, давайте смотреть правде в глаза, им обоим это нужно. Хорошо известно, что только Пеппер, Роуди и Наташа умеет сдерживать его импульсные порывы, но никого из них здесь нет.  
  
Он наклоняется вперёд, давая Стивену возможность отклониться, но тот встречает его на полпути.  
  


***

  
  
— Итак, — говорит Тони, рано утром смотря в потолок. — Вероятно, это больше не повторится.  
  
— Согласен, — бормочет Стивен.  
  
(Тони уверен, что в следующий раз он скажет то же самое.)

**Author's Note:**

> [Diary.ru](http://batoutofhellcave.diary.ru) и [Tumblr](http://valeraevs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
